Después De La Oscuridad
by CamiWriter
Summary: McKirk - Ligero Pre-Slash McSpirk - Ubicado después de la muerte de Jim, sobre cómo McCoy sufre ante la muerte de su amigo y lo que hace para poder salvarle la vida.
One-Shot McKirk (Alusión a McSpirk)

Advertencia: Puede contener Spoilers de Star Trek Into Darkness

Disclaimer: Star Trek ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son creación de Gene Roddenbery.

* * *

 **Después de la Oscuridad.**

El dolor se arremolina en su mente mientras aquel cuerpo inerte es despojado de la fría sábana, para revelar aquel hermoso rostro que amó.

Sus suaves cabellos rubios caían por un lado de su cara y sus cerrados párpados ocultaban las bellezas zafiro que una vez brillaron al contemplarlo.

Se tomó un pequeño momento para contemplar que lo que veía no era una ilusión. Quería creer que lo fuera, pero la realidad era otra. Los moretones cubrían su ya pálida piel, al igual que el desgaste por la radiación a la que se vio sometido. Sus labios hinchados. Y dolía.

McCoy tomó un respiro profundo, antes de dejarse caer con desgana sobre la silla de su escritorio. Por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos que vivió con él. Con su "Mejor Amigo". Aquel niño insolente y desquiciado que lo sacó de la depresión de su divorcio. Suaves y silenciosas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, traicioneras y peligrosas.

Pasó una mano por su cara, tratando de despejarse y pensar en algo coherente, cuando un pequeño y casi insignificante ronroneo lo distrajo. Abrió sus ojos con desmesura al notar el pequeño Tribble sobre su mesa, que se movía con suavidad. Respirando. Se acercó a observar los signos vitales y efectivamente, su corazón latía. Aquel animalito estaba muerto no hace más de un día y ahora se encontraba ronroneando y muy vivo. Pensó en todo lo que pudo haber sucedido para que ese extraño milagro sucediese.

Khan.

La respuesta le golpeó como un torbellino y se levantó con rapidez.

\- Rápido – gritó a los enfermeros que se encontraban con él en la habitación – Traigan un criotubo, ¡Ahora!

Tan pronto le trajeron el criotubo, ordenó sacar a su ocupante, poniendo en su lugar a Jim, manteniéndolo vivo artificialmente.

\- Para que esto salga bien, necesitamos de la sangre de Khan – Murmura a la Doctora Carol Marcus, quien se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿Y cuanta de su sangre tenemos?

Un ligero escalofrío le recorre la columna.

\- Nada.

Se acerca al comunicador de la enfermería.

\- Enterprise a Spock – Llama, pero nadie contesta. - ¡Spock!

La angustia lo invadió al pensar en que el alíen, en su arrebato de ira, podría asesinar a Khan y eso no podía pasar. Era su única posibilidad. Entre tanto, introdujeron a Jim al criotubo y le indicó a Carol que colocara la secuencia de activación, produciéndose el efecto inmediato de criogenización.

Se vuelve a acercar al comunicador.

\- A quien sea- habla serio – No puedo comunicarme con Spock. Necesito a Khan con vida. Así que traigan a ese hijo de puta abordo ahora mismo.

Da un leve respiro antes de volver a hablar.

\- Creo que puedo salvar a Kirk

Pasaron los minutos antes de que le informaran que la teniente Uhura bajó en busca de Spock, quien al parecer aún seguía luchando contra Khan.

El nerviosismo le estaba haciendo perder el control. Pero no podía, debía de mantenerse calmo. Todavía había una posibilidad. Debía funcionar. Por Jim.

Por eso, cuando le avisaron que lograron capturarlo aún con vida, no perdió su tiempo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el deplorable estado de ese ser. Pasó instintivamente su Tricorder por sobre el casi desfalleciente cuerpo, y notó varias heridas de gravedad en su sistema, además de un hombro completamente dislocado. Le echó una mirada al vulcano, quien también se encontraba herido, pero no tan de gravedad. Procedió a llevar en una camilla a aquel ser directo a enfermería.

Aún tenía un suero que sintetizar…

* * *

Un jadeo. Un suspiro. Unos brillantes ojos azules, escudriñando a su alrededor.

\- No seas melodramático – Le murmura, mientras pasea su tricorder por el rostro recién despertado. – Estas en buenas condiciones, aunque la transfusión fue un completo lío.

\- ¿Transfusión? – preguntó el rubio en un susurro.

\- La radiación casi destruye por completo tu organismo, alcanzamos a salvarlo.

\- Khan… - Vuelve a susurrar.

\- Sí, logré sintetizar un suero con su… súper sangre – Hace un ademán con la mano – Dime, ¿te sientes psicópata? ¿o Déspota?

\- No más de lo usual.

La pequeña broma provoca una ligera sonrisa en el rubio, que hace saltar en euforia el corazón de Leonard.

\- ¿Cómo lo atraparon? – Pregunta.

\- Yo no lo hice – Hace una seña detrás de sí, dándole paso al vulcano que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala.

Otra sonrisa se cuela en los labios del ojizarco. Mientras observa al presente.

\- Me salvaste – le susurra.

\- Uhura y yo también ayudamos – Murmura McCoy con sarcasmo, provocando una mirada de soslayo y otra sonrisa.

\- Usted salvó mi vida, capitán – Habla Spock con su siempre neutra voz. – Y la vida es…

\- Spock, Spock – Le interrumpe el rubio. - Sólo… gracias.

\- De nada… Jim.

Tanto McCoy como Spock se quedan observando a aquel hombre que les ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, aquel que se ha ganado un enorme lugar en el corazón de ambos. Tal vez en uno más que otro. Tal vez no. Pero el inmenso afecto indudablemente crecería con el tiempo y jamás se detendría.

Fin.

* * *

Sucedió de la nada! Todos aqui sabemos que esta escena es un total Spirk, todos los spirkers lo sabemos, pero algo en mi sensual mente no quería dejar a McCoy fuera de la ecuación. Un ligero Pre-Slash McSpirk, tal vez. Y este fué el resultado. Espero les haya gustado.

¿Merece este dramático One-Shot, algún review? :3


End file.
